


The Light Inside

by Erevae



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erevae/pseuds/Erevae
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote together on my Titan character from Destiny. A couple friends and I are kicking off and trialling Destiny RP, and this is kinda a background for my character.If I make it a story, think of this as a preface.





	The Light Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote together on my Titan character from Destiny. A couple friends and I are kicking off and trialling Destiny RP, and this is kinda a background for my character. 
> 
> If I make it a story, think of this as a preface.

“I’d never seen anything like it before in my life. Other than the stories, those of us in the City never get to see outside the Wall. We don’t know what it’s like out there, the things our protectors, our Guardians, save us from. I saw them. I know what’s out there. I know we’re in safe hands.

 

I’m old now, too old in my opinion. I can feel my memory fading and my bones creaking beneath my flesh. One memory, I can hold on to. Tell me my boy, have you ever seen a Titan? You ever seen that symbol, hexagon with a shallow diagonal cross? That symbol represents one of the bloodiest battles the City ever fought against the Darkness, the Battle of Six Fronts.

 

Let me tell you about the first Titan I ever met. I was young, like you, and stupid. A group of friends and I went beyond the Wall, through a gap, between patrols. We were found by Fallen, and of course, we were defenceless. I would have died if it wasn’t for her. I don’t know where she came from, but thank the Traveller she did. Like an angel, she fell from the sky with the fury of the storm in her fists. In the heat of it, in the face of Death, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was anywhere but there.

 

By the time the dust settled, and I'd opened my eyes, I found her standing alone, her pretty white and blue armor was soaked in blood, bone, dirt, and Ether. Spent magazines and bullet casings littered the ground around her, mounds of Fallen dead at her feet. She turned to face me, visor shattered and gone. I’ll never forget those gold, robotic eyes looking at me with concern.

 

A wire rifle shot tore through her head a moment later, liquid and metal following the bolt as it exited through her face. By the time it took for me to process what had happened, there was a flash of blue, and those gold eyes flickered back to life.

 

I watched in awe as she stood again, a soft, reassuring smile gracing her mechanical features as she looked at me.

 

Then she turned.

 

She faced the Fallen,

 

And I watched the storm gather in her fists.

 

She struck like lightning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?


End file.
